Querida Rotina  RHr
by Bakaawaii
Summary: Depois de tantas dores, sofrimentos e perdas causados pelas mortes na guerra, Rony e Hermione finalmente podem desfrutar do sentimento que nutrem um pelo outro, mas sendo tão diferentes, brigas são inevitáveis, assim como a reconciliação.
1. Desastre Culinário

O cheiro de queimado ficava cada vez mais forte, da panela saía muita fumaça. Ela simplesmente ignorava o desastre culinário e continuava mexendo o macarrão que mais parecia uma pasta grudenta. Seus cabelos estavam mais armados do que nunca naquele dia, mas Hermione Granger não ligava, sua única preucupação no momento era encarar a panela com um olhar assassino, o mesmo olhar que dera para Rony pouco tempo antes, quando este dissera que ela não sabia cozinhar bem.

- Mione... - o ruivo sentava-se em uma das cinco cadeiras da mesa, franzindo a testa para a namorada

.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - Hermione grunhiu - Eu já não te mandei ir para o Caldeirão Furado comer sopa de ervilha? Já que _eu_ não sei cozinhar...

- Cacete, Hermione! Você não pode ser boa em absolutamente tudo, ok? Deixa essa droga de comida pra lá e vamos jantar fora. - respondeu, se levantando da cadeira com um ruído e abraçando-a por trás.

- Sai! - ela berrou, enquanto se soltava do abraço - Vá para casa da Lilá, aposto que ela sabe cozinhar.

Rony rolou os olhos e pegou a varinha do bolso da calça jeans, com um aceno o fogão se apagou. Receava que acontecesse um incêndio na casa recém comprada. Pela primeira vez ele estava sendo responsável e ela impulsiva.

- Vai _você_ pra casa do Krum... ele deve apreciar a droga da comida! - exclamou, se arrependendo imediatamente de ter abrido a boca, pois os olhos da morena se enxeram de lágrimas.

- INSENSÍVEL! - gritou e em seguida correu para fora do cômodo.

O ruivo não tentou impedi-la de sair da cozinha, apenas encarou o nada e suspirou ao ouvir o barulho da porta bater no andar de cima.

- Hermione... Mione, desculpe! - Rony saiu da cozinha, entrando na sala que ainda não estava decorada. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus até chegar no andar de cima, onde havia três portas.

Tentou abrir a do meio, mas estava trancada. Era a porta do quarto onde eles dormiam, não havia cama ainda, apenas um colchão de casal no chão.

- Abre a porta, por favor. - disse, batendo insistentemente e forçando a maçaneta. Não houve resposta imediata.

- Não... - um sussurro abafado respondeu.

A varinha ainda estava na mão esquerda dele, que não hesitou em apontá-la para a maçaneta e dizer:

- _Alohomora_. - mal terminara de falar, ouviu um barulho de chave virando na fechadura, apesar de não haver chave alguma.

Forçou a maçaneta novamente, dessa vez com sucesso, pois a porta abriu, revelando uma cena que partiu seu coração: encolhida em um canto do quarto estava Hermione, chorando com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Ah, Hermione! - exclamou, correndo em sua direção e a levantando do chão, para em seguida abraça-la e beijar o topo da sua cabeça. - Desculpe!

- Vá embora, Ronald... - ela retrucou, mas não fez força para separá-lo de si.

- Olha, eu sei que fui um insensível, panaca e idiota, mas eu sou assim e, poxa, você se irrita por qualquer coisa. É difícil lidar com você, sabia? Mas eu te amo, caramba. Você tem que ser muito burra pra não perceber isso. E você não é burra, suas notas provam o contrário.

A morena enterrou o rosto no peito dele, que entendeu isso como um incentivo para continuar.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse, Mione, que ninguém é perfeito. Nem eu, nem você. Você é perfeita em quase tudo, mas é humana e tem defeitos... como, hã, não saber cozinhar. Mas, pra mim, até seus defeitos são perfeitos. Eu sei que isso não fez sentido...

- Fez. - ela respondeu com a voz rouca, e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, apesar da "pequena" diferença de altura - Eu sou... orgulhosa.

- E perfeita. - ele acrescentou, antes de inclinar a cabeça para baixo e beijá-la apaixonadamente. Surpresa, ela retribuiu, e por um tempo eles não pensaram em mais nada que não fossem o outro.

- Me perdoa, Rony! - disse Hermione sem fôlego depois do beijo.

- Não tenho nada pra perdoar, sério. Eu nunca amei ninguém do jeito que eu te amo, não consigo ficar bravo com você.

- A Brown...

- Foi só atração física. Mas eu sempre amei _você_, Mione. Só que eu era babaca demais pra perceber isso, entende?

- Mas se você não fosse babaca, Ronald, eu não te amaria, certo? - ela riu, para depois ficar na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo de novo.

Ele pressionou seus corpos, aprofundando o beijo, pouco antes de se jogar no colchão, fazendo-a cair por cima de si. A morena corou, porém, mesmo assim deitou-se por cima dele, conseguindo ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, em silêncio, porque há coisas que não podem ser ditas em palavras.

- Vamos em um restaurante trouxa? - Rony perguntou de repente. - Quero dizer... se você quiser cozinhar de novo, tudo bem mas intoxicação alimentar mata e...

- Vamos em um restaurante trouxa. - cortou-o, se levantando para procurar alguma roupa na bagunça que se encontrava a casa, ignorando a risada baixa do ruivo.

- Fique aqui! - ele falou, segurando Hermione pelo braço quando esta fez menção de sair do quarto.

- Eu preciso trocar de roupa, ou você quer que eu vá assim? - ela gesticulou para o avental sujo de fuligem que usava.

- Você fica mais bonita sem nenhuma roupa... - disse, gargalhando em seguida.

- Depravado! - riu, enquanto tentava dar um tapa no braço do namorado, que simplesmente a puxou de volta para o colchão. - Pelo jeito não vamos sair daqui hoje.

- Tanto faz, comida é o de menos. - deu os ombros. Então viu um pedaço de macarrão, preso no cabelo armado da bruxa. Sorriu marotamente e puxou-o do emaranhado de fios.

Hermione franziu a testa ao vê-lo segurando o spaghetti, entretanto, Rony a ignorou, pegando em sua mão esquerda e enrolando o macarrão em seu dedo anelar, como se fosse um anel.

- Hermione Jean Granger, você aceita casar comigo?

- Você não pode estar falando sério. - disse atônita, fixando o macarrão com ar de perplexidade.

- Nunca falei tão sério.

- Se qualquer outro cara me pedisse em casamento com um spaghetti eu juro que...

- Eu juro que mataria esse filhote de trasgo. Porque você é minha e só eu posso te pedir em casamento.

- Com um macarrão... - repetiu, agora rindo.

- É. Você aceita ou não?

- É claro que não! Arrume um anel descente, Ronald!

- Anel é clichê, Mione! - insistiu - Macarrão agora é a nova moda. Pensa bem, todo mundo pede com um anel, eu sou único e original!

Hermione riu alto, acariciando a face dele.

- Rony, você acha mesmo que eu me importo com uma coisa tão fútil como um anel? Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nesse vida é que os melhores livros tem as piores capas.

- Então você aceita?

- Óbvio. - ela sorriu, fitando-o. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, quase não acreditando que sua brincadeira resultara no que realmente mais queria.

Não conseguindo controlar a felicidade, ele a beijou, mas não como antes, foi um beijo mais intenso. Suas mãos passearam por baixo da saia dela, que se arrepiou, sentindo um calor tomando conta de si enquanto retribuía as carícias, deixando escapar um gemido de prazer.

Assim que se separaram, ele começou a beijar-lhe no pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos, se arrepiando com as mordidas leves que o ruivo dava. Naquela noite, não saíram para nenhum restaurante trouxa.

* * *

**N/A**: É minha primeira porcaria de fic. Então vocês vão odiar. Mas se por um milagre alguém gostar, deixa um comentário, pelo amor de Deus. Talvez eu poste o próximo capítulo semana que vem. Ainda estou insegura se devo continuar ou não, se ninguém me apoiar vou deletar a fic. Sou dramática ):

Lufa-Lufa wins '-' -n


	2. Velhos amigos

A casa estava muito barulhenta. Nunca, desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur, A Toca ficara tão cheia. Mas devido ao crescimento da família, era impossível impedir que apenas a pequena comemoração do aniversário da pequena Victoire Weasley virasse uma festa de grande porte.

Já estava entardecendo, a Sra. Weasley cuidava da comida, com ajuda de todas as noras e filha caçula. Apesar da maior ajuda ser do livro de receitas, comprado há apenas duas semanas na Floreios e Borrões, que ensinava a fazer os mais diversos bolos com ajuda de magia.

No jardim da casa, o Sr. Weasley com os filhos e o sogro, Harry, conversavam sobre quadribol, investimentos no Gringotes e afins, enquanto a aniversariante e Ted brincavam com a vassoura de brinquedo do garoto.

- Pena que o Carlinhos não teve tempo de vir da Romênia. Só falta ele... - comentou Gui, tomando mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada. A brisa veraneia sacudia seus cabelos ruivos e deixava aparente uma certa tristeza no olhar.

- E o Fred. - acrescentou Jorge tristemente, sentando-se em uma das várias cadeiras de plástico espalhadas pelo jardim.

- Mas Fred não ia querer te ver com essa cara de enterro. - respondeu o ruivo mais velho. - Como vai a loja de logros?

- Ótima! Acrescentei algumas novidades no kit mata-aula. Sabia que a McGonagall proibiu os meus produtos em Hogwarts? Ela está ficando gagá!

- Quando ela permitir seus produtos em Hogwarts ela vai ficar gagá... - sussurrou Gui para si mesmo.

- O quê ?

- Nada, Jorge, nada...

- Papai! - uma voz infaltil chamou.

Finalmente dando-se conta da presença da filha ali, Gui baixou os olhos vendo a pequena garotinha loira encarando-o com seus profundos olhos azuis.

- Sim, querida? - respondeu, pegando-a no colo.

- De onde veêm os bebês? - ela perguntou repentinamente, deixando o pai estático. Não se prepara para esse momento, aliás, não imaginara que a filha de apenas cinco anos lhe fizesse tal pergunta.

- Por Mérlin, só não diga que eles veêm da cegonha. - debochou Jorge, mal conseguindo conter o riso.

Apesar desse acontecimento, a paz reinava no jardim da Toca. Os Lovegood também estavam presentes, pois moravam relativamente perto dos Weasley. Junto com Luna, estava seu marido, Rolf Scamander, que embarcara juntamente com Harry e Rony, em uma conversa sobre os costumes dos bruxos estrangeiros.

Mas a mesma coisa não poderia ser dita da cozinha, lá reinava o contrário de paz. Gina lia alto as instruções do livro, enquanto os feitiços que deram errado deixavam sequelas, como ovos quebrados no chão e açúcar espalhado pela bancada da pia.

- Esse glacê vai acabarr com minhas unhas, como vou poderr receberr os convidados com unhas de glacê? - Fleur indagou, sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona vendo o trabalho alheio.

- Fleuma... - rosnou Gina, para só Hermione ouvir, enquanto fechava o livro de receitas com demasiada força.

- Francamente. - a morena respondeu, agitando a varinha levemente para ligar o fogão. Se tivessem sorte, logo o bolo estaria pronto. Já era a terceira tentativa, mas os empecilhos não permitiram que ficasse pronto.

- Dessa vez vai dar certo! - Molly exclamou, fazendo figas com os dedos, como se isso ajudasse o bolo a não murchar.

- Tomarra mesmo. - a francesa respondeu, aprumando-se na poltrona - Ou quando os convidados chegarrem não ia terr bolo.

- Você não tem o direito de falar nada! - Gina perdeu a paciência, se contendo para não atirar uma espátula na cabeça da loira. - Afinal, você só ficou sentada, nós fizemos o trabalho todo, Fleuma!

- Do que você me chamou? - perguntou, ignorando o olhar assassino da ruiva ao vê-la levantar-se da poltrona.

- Você ouviu bem, é toda cheia de frufru, não é?

- Chega! - a Sra. Weasley berrou - Querem transformar o anivesário da Vic em um ringue de luta?

Ambas ficaram em silêncio, abaixando a cabeça envergonhadas por levarem broncas como se fossem crianças. Porém, as mãos cerradas de Gina mostravam claramente que seu ódio permanecia.

- Fleur - a ruiva mais velha continuou - Por que você não vai lá fora? Logo os convidados vão começar a chegar. Aproveite que suas unhas estão bonitas e vá recebe-los, ok?

- Alguém teve uma idéia decente! - resmungou a francesa antes de se retirar da cozinha, ainda tendo tempo de jogar a cabeleira loira.

- EU DETESTO ELA! - berrou Gina segundos depois de Fleur passar pela porta. - ODEIO! Fleur pisoteada, Fleur sendo comida por um dragão, cada mísero fio loiro sendo arrancado daquela cabeça inútil...

- Não! Careca ela fica mais insuportável, com certeza. - Hermione retrucou, rindo internamente da outra, apesar de seu afeto por Fleur Delacour ser praticamente inexistente.

- Oh não! Meu cabelo, e agorra? Vou me matarr. - a ruiva imitou-a, arrancando risadas da cunhada e um olhar reprovador da mãe.

- Sei que Fleur é... difícil de lidar. Mas tenha paciência, para um bom convívio, querendo ou não vocês agora são uma família. Agora ela é Fleur Weasley. - a ruiva mais velha disse, olhando de esguelha o forno.

- Fresca Weasley. - cantarolou a filha, sorrindo consigo mesma ao ver que até sua mãe rira. - Como será que o Gui aguenta ela?

- Quando se ama uma pessoa, os defeitos dela não importam... não é mesmo? - Hermione falou, permitindo-se olhar rapidamente pela janela e ver a figura de um certo ruivo ao longe.

- Profundo. - a ruiva mais nova comentou - Só você mesmo pra aguentar o meu irmão.

- Com paciência. O Gui deve ter muita paciência. - a morena riu, acompanhada por Gina.

- Acho que o Harry deve ter muita paciência comigo também... Estamos pensando em comprar uma casa em Godric's Hollow depois que nos casarmos, o Ted vai morar com a gente, claro.

- Mas se depender da velocidade que você está tendo em comprar o vestido, vocês nunca vão se casar. - Molly se manifestou, acenando com a varinha para limpar os ovos quebrados que estavam no chão da cozinha.

- Estou em dúvida entre dois. - admitiu.

- Rony me pediu em casamento ontem. - admitiu Hermione, tamborilando os dedos na mesa destraidamente.

- Sério ? - exclamou Gina - Achei que aquela lesma não ia pedir nunca!

- Gina! - repreendeu a Sra. Weasley.

- Com licença, - interrompeu Angelina, esposa de Jorge, que assim como Audrey, esposa de Percy, permanecia alheia da conversa - já é para tirar o bolo do forno?

Mas não foi o chamado da nora que fez Molly se lembrar do bolo de aniversário de Victoire, e sim o passarinho cuco do relógio indicando que já eram seis horas, sendo que o bolo devia ser retirado exatamente ás cinco e meia.

- Essa não! - exclamou agitando a varinha. O forno se abriu e a forma saiu flutuanto até a mesa, porém antes de chegar até ela, triplicou de tamanho.

- Será que está bom? - questionou Hermione, olhando para o bolo como se este pudesse explodir. Não se atrevia mais a dar opniões sobre culinárias e temas relacionados a ela.

- Bom, só tem um jeito de saber. - respondeu Gina, dando os ombros enquanto cortava um pedaço pequeno com a espatula que pegara de cima da bancada. - Quem vai ser a cobaia?

Ela tinha em mãos um pedaço do enorme bolo de chocolate, indagando todas presentes na cozinha com o olhar.

- Vamos lá, não está envenenado! - insitiu.

- Se não está envenenado por que você não prova? - retrucou Hermione.

- Porque eu passei mal com o bolo número dois. - respondeu rindo.

A morena revirou os olhos e pegou o bolo da mão da ruiva, encarando-o por alguns segundos como se esperasse que algum animal saísse de dentro dele. Por fim acabou levando-o à boca e mrodendo um pedaço, fazendo a Sra. Weasley suspirar de alívio ao ver o sinal positivo que fez com a mão, indicando que o "teste número três" fora bem sucedido.

- Ok, vamos levar lá pra fora. - sentenciou a ruiva mais velha, fazendo as outras se levantarem e caminharem para fora da casa, com Hermione e Gina carregando o bolo para fora.

O jardim d'A Toca estava mais cheio do que antes, pois contava com a presença dos pais de Fleur e alguns ex estudantes de Hogwarts como Neville Longbottom, juntamente com sua avó e Lino Jordan, que conversava animadamente com Jorge. Também estavam presentes a detestável tia-avó Muriel, alguns outros ruivos pertecentes a ramificações da família Weasley e Gabrielle Delacour, irmã mais nova de Fleur.

- Papai! - Victoire interrompeu novamente a conversa de Gui com o irmão, Jorge e o novo participante, Lino Jordan.

- Fala, querida. - respondeu mirando a pequena que não alcançava sua cintura em altura.

- Você disse que os bebês nascem quando uma mulher ama muito um homem, né?

- É... - receava o rumo que a conversa pudesse tomar, dando um gole no quinto copo de cerveja amanteigada, fitando a filha com ar de aviso.

- Então eu tô grávida do Ted! - exclamou, fazendo o pai cuspir todo o líquido que pusera na boca e Jorge gargalhar alto, atraindo a atenção dos demais convidados.

- O-O QUÊ? - ele gaguejou após limpar a espuma dos cantos de sua boca.

- Eu o amo, papai! Amo!

- Vo-você não é meio novinha pra a-amar? - perguntou hesitante, passando a mão pelos cabelos compridos desajeitadamente.

- A mamãe disse que o amor não tem idade...

- Querida, por que você não vai ajudar suas tias com o bolo? - Gui fugiu do assunto, apontando para Hermione e Gina, que saíam da casa carregando o bolo, seguidas por Molly, Audrey e Angelina Weasley.

- É, vai lá... Victoire Lupin. - Jorge brincou, sendo fuzilado pelo irmão mais velho com os olhos.

A pequena sorriu com seus dentes de leite e saiu saltitante atrás das tias, segurando a barra do vestido caro que sua mãe comprara, mas que já estava sujo de terra e rasgado, de tanto pisar nele.

Porém, Hermione e Gina não precisaram da ajuda de Victoire, elas colocaram a forma do bolo em cima de uma mesa comprida e larga, que ocupava grande parte do espaço, onde os convidados se serviam de suco e tortinhas de abóbora.

- Vou procurar Harry. - disse Gina para Hermione, que apenas assentiu e olhou para outra que se distânciava em direção ao noivo, que conversava com Neville.

Notou que Rony não estava com ele, varreu o jardim com os olhos procurando algum sinal do ruivo, mas não o viu em lugar nenhum. Não estava nem dentro da casa, pois ela acabara de sair de lá e teria visto caso ele entrasse.

Estava quase indo perguntar se alguém o vira quando um sujeito a abraçou por trás, puxando-a para si, para em seguida mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Procurando alguém? - a voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Estava. - deu ênfase a desinência, soltando-se do abraço para encarar Rony de frente, apesar de sua cabeça bater no peito do ruivo, se sentia baixinha perto dele.

Mas para o Weasley, aquilo não era um problema, estava acostumado a ser sempre o mais alto.

- Você passou horas naquela cozinha. Eu fiquei até preucupado.

- Digamos que o bolo não deu certo nas duas primeiras vezes...

- Eu disse que você era um desastre na cozinha.

- Ronald! - ela exclamou dando um tapa leve no braço dele, que apenas riu e envolveu a cintura da morena com os braços.

- Senti saudades, sabia?

- Que exagero, foram só algumas horas, e eu estava só a alguns metros de distância...

- E daí? O tempo é relativo, Mione. Longe de você ele passa mais devagar. - respondeu simplesmente, inclinando-se para dar um selinho na noiva.

- Você está excepcionalmente inspirado hoje, Ronald Weasley. - brincou, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos vermelhos dele.

- Você me inspira. - ele deu os ombros

- Meus Deus, Rony! - ela riu - Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu sei disso. Sou excepcionalmente amável. Quem não me ama?

Rolando os olhos, Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios, e embarcaram em um beijo sedendo de desejo, no qual ambos se pediam em uma urgência incontrolável, tornando o beijo mais intenso e sedento.

Ele apertou mais o abraço colando os dois corpos. Ela enterrou as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos, mas se afastou ao sentir o volume que se formava na calça do ruivo.

- Você tem noção de que estamos em um lugar apinhado de gente e que se isso continuar não poderei responder pelos meus atos? - ela exclamou, sem fôlego pelo beijo.

- A santa se revela. - debochou, enquanto acariciava sua face com a ponta dos dedos compridos. Como era possível ela ser tão perfeita? - E também temos que ter cuidado com a Vic, ela vai ficar olhando pra testar com o Ted depois...

- O quê ? - Hermione exclamou, fitando-o incrédula.

- Nada, deixa pra lá. - ele riu da reação dela - Só uma história besta que o Jorge contou...

Sem avisá-la, Rony puxou-a para mais perto, deixando suas testas coladas. Seu hálito quente bateu contra o rosto dela, que apenas suspirou e reprimiu um sorriso, sabendo que um dia, aquele ruivo a deixaria louca. Apesar de tudo que já haviam feito, ainda os mínimos toques eram o suficiente para deixá-la arrepiada, para fazê-la sentir um calor dentro de si.

Afastou-se, para poder deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, permitindo que ele enterrasse o rosto no seu cabelo armado, mas que para Rony eram lindos. Não podia deixar de se embriagar com o doce perfume floral da noiva, que entralaçou seus dedos, em um gesto clichê, mas demonstrava o amor e cumplicidade que havia entre ambos.

Poderiam ficar assim por muito tempo, mas o protesto do estômago de Hermione estragou o momento.

- Você comeu alguma coisa hoje? - ele perguntou sério, levantando o rosto dela com o polegar, para em seguida segurá-lo entre as mãos.

- Comi lá em casa com você... e um pedaço de bolo aqui. - disse, desviando o olhar.

- Vou buscar alguma coisa pra você. - respondeu o ruivo, fazendo a menção de se afastar.

- Não precisa! - exclamou, sentindo-se extremamente infantil por não quer que ele se distanciasse.

- Precisa sim! - resmungou - Já venho.

Hermione bufou quando viu ele se afastando, não deixando de reparar o quanto ele ficava bonito ao ter o vento balançando seus cabelos vermelhos.

A festa decorria normalmente, apesar de alguns chiliques de Gui para manter Victoire longe de Ted, ato que ninguém pareceu entender, mas que deixou Harry aborrecido por ter que consolar o afilhado chorão. Hermione queria falar com o amigo, tivera poucas oportunidades de manhã, mas resolveu esperar Rony voltar.

- Hermione? - uma voz masculina levemente familiar a chamou, fazendo-a arrelagar os olhos ao se virar para ver quem era.

Parado na sua frente estava o apanhador búlgaro e ex-estudante de Durmstrange, Vítor Krum, trajando seus típicos casacos que deviam ser úteis no frio de seu país.

- Vítor! - exclamou surpresa, ficando ainda mais quando ele a abraçou.

- Não te vejo dessde o cassamento de Fleurr. - falou com seu sotaque búlgaro. - Esstá diferrente.

- É bom te ver. Você parou de escrever! Como vai? - perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

O búlgaro olhava para algum ponto atrás da bruxa, que seguiu seu olhar e gelou com o que viu. Parado à alguns metros, estava Rony, encarando ambos com uma expressão que mesclava raiva com ciúmes. Conhecendo o ruivo, Hermione sabia exatamente o que ele devia estar pensando.

Seus temores se confirmaram ao vê-lo se aproximando, pois pode notar as orelhas vermelhas e a força com que segurava o prato com tortinhas de abóbora em sua mão, mas depositou-o em cima de uma mesa, sem ao menos parar para olhar quem ali estava sentado, continuou caminhando com o olhar fixo em Krum.

- Rony, - Hermione disse apreensiva, mas tentando soar casual - olha só quem...

- Você não perde uma chance não é, Krum? - o ruivo a interrompeu sem nenhuma delicadeza, fuzilando o búlgaro com o olhar, este se manteve impassível, encarando o outro com ar de superioridade.

- Não sei do que esstá falando. Porr acaso ela é prroprriedade sua? - retrucou Vítor, mantendo o olhar.

- Ora seu... - Rony nunca completou o xingamento, pois se lançou em cima do búlgaro, acertando-o um soco na face, deixando um hematoma vermelho.

Vítor não se conteve, acertou um soco no nariz do ruivo, o estalo ouvido indicara que tinha se quebrado. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e em questão de segundo, ambos estavam trocando socos e chutes.

- PAREM! - Hermione berrou inutilmente, tentanto em vão separá-los. Mas o seu grito foi o suficiente para alertar várias pessoas, que imediatamente cessaram suas conversas para olhar a briga.

Em questão de segundos, vieram apartar a briga. Percy, Jorge e Gui - que soltara Victoire, esta aproveitou a situação para ir atrás de Ted - seguraram o irmão, com a ajuda de Harry. O Sr. Weasley, porém, apenas precisou colocar a mão no ombro de Krum para este parar.

- Está louco, Ronald ? - exclamou Hermione, olhando séria para ambos. Nenhum parecia estar ferido, apenas Rony que tinha o nariz sangrando, mas nada de grande porte.

- Esse trasgo quebrou meu nariz! - retrucou, fazendo a menção de avançar novamente no búlgaro, mas não pôde devido aos irmãos e Harry, que o seguraram à tempo.

- Ele se defendeu! Você o atacou por nada! - berrou em resposta, totalmente onisciente do pláteia que os observava.

- Ele te abraçou... - retrucou com os dentes trincados.

- Você não confia em mim? - perguntou tristemente, sentindo um nó na garganta. Notando finalmente os olhares interessados em cima de si e dele, deu-se conta do vexame que ocorrera. As primeiras lágrimas de ódio formaram-se nos cantos de seus olhos e não hesitaram em rolar pela sua face.

Rony triturado, amarrado no trilho de um trem, dado de comer à um basilisco, usado de brinquedo para um Rabo Córneo Húngaro, estes eram seus pensamentos para se acalmar, mas que surtiram o efeito contrário.

Gina se aproximou cautelosamente, abraçando a cunhada pelos ombros e a conduzindo para longe dos olhares curiosos, sentindo o corpo dela sacudir em soluços.

- Se você a amasse de verdade, faria ela sorrir e não chorar ! - sibilou para o irmão, pouco antes de se afastar com Hermione em direção à Toca.

- Hermione... - Rony sussurrou dando-se conta da besteira que havia feito. Até fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas o braço de Harry o impediu.

- Deixe ela um pouco sozinha. - o amigo aconselhou.

- Eu vacilei, não é?

- Demais. Mas eu te entendo. - respondeu, fixando com o olhar a figura de Dino Thomas ao longe. - Mas isso foi radical demais.

- O que eu faço, Harry? - perguntou aflito, olhando para a porta da casa que acabara de fechar.

- Não sou muito bom em conselhos. - admitiu passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e muito rebeldes - Mas se fosse a Gina, eu ia ficar quieto por uma ou duas horas e depois ia pedir desculpas.

- Tudo bem! - bradou a Sra. Weasley para todos os olhares curiosos - Não há mais nada para ver aqui!

Aos poucos os convidados voltaram a conversar, desligando-se do ocorrido. Fleur, que vira tudo de longe, tratou de levar Vítor para o lado oposto do jardim, o mais distante possível de Rony.

N'A Toca, havia somente Gina e Hermione, esta chorava deitada no colo da outra, desabafando em meio aos soluços.

- Foi tã-tão horrível! Ele não confia em mim, foi só um abraço... Vítor era só um velho a-amigo! Foi uma re-reação tão exa-exagerada... ELE É UM IDIOTA!

- Disso eu não discordo. - Gina se pronunciou - Mas ele sempre foi meio estourado. Precisava ver o quanto ele xingou quando Fred e Jorge foram para Hogwarts e ele teve que esperar um ano...

- Ridículo... - choramingou. Tentava sentir raiva de Rony, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Seus sentimentos passavam longe de raiva, mesclavam-se entre tristeza e mágoa, afinal, pro que ele não confiara nela? Achara que ela, que jurara amar somente ele, se interessaria por outro?

As lágrimas caíam por seu rosto deixando um rastro de dor e humilhação. Sentia-se humilhada, pois sabia que certamente estava sendo alvo de comentários do lado de fora.

- Mas justiça seja feita, Mione. - a ruiva interrompeu seus pensamentos - Se a situação fosse contrária, você agiria de outra forma?

Hermione imaginou Lilá abraçando Rony e sentiu repulsa. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Gina acrescentou:

- Você perderia a chance de dar uma bela surra na oferecida da Lilá?

A morena abriu a boca para responder, mas não teve tempo, foi interrompida por uma batida leve no batente da porta. Sentou-se abruptamente para olhar o visitante e quando o viu, sentiu seu coração se dividir, uma parte queria expulsá-lo, outra queria abraça-lo.

Rony entrou na casa cauteloso, como se a qualquer momento Hermione fosse atirar um vaso de cristal em sua cabeça, mas daria razão a ela se o fizesse. Merecia-o e sabia disso.

- Mione... - falou devagar, como se apreciasse o som do fonema em seus lábios, ela adorava, mas não iria admitir, pelo menos não naquela hora - Posso falar com você?

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. - Gina disse, vendo que sobraria na situação, levantando-se rapidamente e saindo para fora, somente torcendo para que a cunhada não batesse muito no irmão.

Assim que a porta fechou-se indicando que Gina saíra, Hermione abriu a boca para descontar toda sua raiva. Mas esta acabou imediatamente ao ver a expressão de dor tomar conta do rosto do ruivo. O sangue seco em volta de seu nariz e o ângulo em que o mesmo se encontrava mostrava que ainda encontrava-se quebrado.

- Não se mecha, Ronald. - disse friamente, tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para o rosto dele, que estremeceu imaginando o que ela faria. - _Episkey._

O corpo de Rony se arqueo em dor, enquanto o estalo alto indicava que o nariz encontrava-se concertado. Ele levou a mão ao nariz ainda dolorido, mas ignorou a dor para poder levantar o rosto e encarar Hermione nos olhos.

- Eu fui um idiota!

- Eu sei.

- Me perdoa, Mione! Eu não queria... Tá eu queria mas...

- Chega, Ronald. - interrompeu, secando com as costas da mão as lágrimas que permaneciam em suas bochechas vermelhas devido ao choro - Uma das coisas mais importantes em uma relação é a confiança, e você demonstrou não ter nenhuma confiança em mim! Por quê ?

- Eu confio em você, caramba! Não confio nele... - resmungou, tentando se aproximar dela, que recuou um passo, não notando a dor que tal gesto causou no ruivo.

- Percebo o quanto você confia em mim! - ironizou - Poupe-me, Ronald. Cansei da sua desconfiança, do seu ciúme exagerado!

Ela fez a menção de sair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço cuidadosamente e a puxou para si. A morena tentou protestar, mas acabou deixando-se envolver no abraço do ruivo, apesar de dar alguns tapas em seu braço como protesto.

- Eu só... tenho medo de te perder, Hermione.

- Você não vai me perder por causa de um abraço de um velho amigo! Vai me perder por causa de suas atitudes.

- Não! Eu não posso perder você, Mione! Você é... o que eu tenho de mais importante!

- Eu te amo, seu idiota. - ela disse, permitindo-se chorar novamente, molhando a camisa dele com suas lágrimas - Mas não dá pra continuar desse jeito... Como vou saber se não vai acontecer outro vexame?

- Confia em mim... - falou, apertando-a contra si, como que para ter certeza de que ela não iria embora.

- Como eu posso confiar em você se você nem ao menos confia em mim, Rony?

Ele não respondeu de imediato.

- Eu confio. Mas eu fiquei com tanta raiva de ver você nos braços de outro...

- Você ficou com ciúmes. - disse, enterrando o rosto no peito dele.

- Fiquei. - admitiu com certa dificuldade, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta. - Mas o que você queria? Você não tem ideia do quanto foi nojento te ver nos braços daquele cara...

- Sei, Rony, acredite, eu sei. - falou, lembrando-se do sexto ano em Hogwarts, do beijo dele e de Lilá.

- Eu só quero... só quero que você seja minha para sempre, de mais ninguém.

- Eu só quero que você confie em mim.

- Desculpe... - o ruivo disse. Ela levantou o rosto e encarou-o nos olhos, seus lindos olhos azuis. Era fácil se perder naquele mar de águas cristalinas, que mostravam a mais pura sinceridade.

Tocou em seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto ele secava suas lágrimas do mesmo modo.

- Eu não vivo sem você, Hermione. Por favor, me perdoa.

- Promete confiar em mim?

- Prometo.

Ela arqueou uma sombrancelha, mas via que ele não mentia. Suspirou.

- Promete nunca mais criticar minha comida?

- Aí já é difícil... - sorriu, fazendo-a rir.

- O que eu faço com você, Ronald? - brincou, pouco antes de beijá-lo.

Foi um beijo doce e carinhoso, sem pressa, somente um sentido os lábios do outro e notando como se encaixavam perfeitamente. Aos poucos, foram cedendo à paixão, dando mais intensidade.

Enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam ao mesmo tempo que travavam uma batalha, ele a jogou no sofá, ficando por cima dela, que corou demasiadamente, mas não interrompeu.

Durante minutos deliciosos permaneceram no mesmo modo, ela podia sentir o membro dele através da calça, roçando em sua intimidade, mas isso não a incomodou, somente a fez aprofundar mais o beijo.

O ar faltou, porém ele não era importante no momento.

- Você também é importante pra mim, Rony. Você é... minha vida, mesmo sendo um idiota.

- Agredeço os elogios. – debochou, mordendo o lábio inferior da bruxa, que entrelaçou a sua cintura entre as pernas. - Então você me perdoa?

Hermione sorriu e levantou um pouco a cabeça, para destribuir beijos no rosto do bruxo.

- Claro... que... perdoô. - respondeu entre os beijos, mas parando abruptamente fazendo-o franzir a testa - Mas você tem que pedir desculpas ao Vítor!

- Ah não... - Rony fez uma careta de nojo, parando ao ver o olhar severo que ela lhe lançava. - Tá legal. Agora?

- Não... Não agora, daqui a pouco. - respondeu beijando-o novamente. Um beijo ardente e cheio de paixão, que fez Rony ter que se segurar para não tirar as roupas dela ali mesmo.

- Mione! - ele interrompeu o beijo, deixando-a com a testa franzida - Eu esqueci de uma coisa!

Fitou-o curiosa, enquanto ele tirava do bolso da calça uma caixinha preta. Arfou, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram verdadeiras ao vê-lo abrir o objeto e mostrar o que havia dentro dele: um anel de ouro branco fino, com uma pedra que julgou ser um rubi, graciosamente lapidado.

- Mérlin! - exclamou - Quanto isso custou?

- Não interessa. - retrucou, fazendo a morena estreitar os olhos - É isso ou o anel de macarrão.

- Você é bipolar? Onde está o romantismo? - perguntou revirando os olhos - Rony, não é o anel que importa! É o que você sente por mim.

- Eu te amo, cacete. É tão difícil de entender?

- Então isso basta. - respondeu chorando, mas não era de mágoa e nem de raiva. Deixou ele colocar o anel em seu anelar esquerdo, para em seguida iniciar um novo beijo.

- É melhor pararmos. - ele repetiu o que ela dissera anteriormente - Ou não responderei por meus atos.

Hermione riu, voltando rapidamente ao semblante de seriedade.

- Rony eu tenho uma condição.

- Ih, lá vem problema...

- O Vítor vai ser convidado do nosso casamento.

- MAS DE JEITO NE... - parou de falar ao ver o olhar assassino da futura esposa. - Tá tá, faça o que quiser.

Sorriu vitoriosa.

- Mandona... - ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

- O quê disse ?

- Nada, amor.

Fitou-o seriamente, rindo em seguida.

- Não esqueça de se desculpar com ele depois.

- Que seja.

Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, porém ele calou-a com um beijo.

- Você me ama, Hermione? - perguntou assim que se separaram, com os lábios roçando no queixo da morena.

- Mas do que tudo, Ronald. - respondeu, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

* * *

**N/A**: Demorei, mas postei. É que anda meio difícil de escrever, mas eu consegui. Reviews?

Obrigada pelas reviews FlashButterfly e Bela Weasley Malfoy Granger, obrigada mesmo! *-*


	3. Flashback

_" Estavam parados na entrada de uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada. Havia altas colunas de pedra com cobras em revelo, que sustentavam um teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar. Na parede do fundo, erguia-se imponente a estátua de um rosto gigantesco, antigo e simiesco, com uma longa barba._

_A Câmara Secreta mantinha uma áura de mistério e suspense, apesar de ambos saberem que o verdadeiro perigo estava fora, e não dentro dela. A guerra estourava, estudantes estavam morrendo. Eles precisavam continuar, destruir a taça de Helga Lufa-Lufa. Destruir a horcrux._

_- Você está com medo? - ele perguntou em um fio de voz, enquanto o suor frio escorria por seus pescoço._

_- Sim. - ela respondeu em um sussurro quase inaudível, entrelaçando sua mão na dele, apertando com demasiada força, causando uma careta de dor em Rony._

_Caminharam lentamente pelo piso molhado e liso, enquanto o teto estremecia devido a batalha que ocorria em cima de suas cabeças. Abaixo da estátua, com metade do corpo submerso na água, estava uma enorme serpente, que provavelmente tinha mais de vinte metros de comprimento. Sua boca estava escancarada, revelando dentes amarelos e curvos, encharcados de veneno. Abaixo da estátua, estava o basilisco. _

_- Vamos acabar com isso logo. - Hermione disse, entregando a horcrux para Rony, que olhou com repulsa para o objeto. _

_Ela adiantou-se para a boca da cobra, ignorando o cheiro fétido. Com a mão trêmula, pegou um dente, mas pouco antes de arrancá-lo, foi surpreendida._

_- BU! - Rony gritou atrás de si, fazendo-a dar um pulo graças ao susto._

_- AH! - ela guinchou, virando-se para acertar um tapa no ombro do ruivo - Ficou louco?_

_- Não resisti. - desculpou-se, dando os ombros - Era para descontrair o ambiente..._

_- Quer saber de uma coisa? Não é uma boa hora para descontração! - berrou irritada, mas sorrindo logo depois, ao se virar para arrancar os dentes do basilisco. _

_Não foi preciso muita força, estavam meio amolecidos por causa do tempo em que o corpo permanecera ali. Mesmo com a mão trêmula e a sensação de que a qualquer momento a cobra levantaria para atacá-la, em pouco tempo juntara vários dentes, usando um braço inteiro para segurá-los._

_- Banguela você não é tão assustador, não é mesmo? - Rony dirigiu-se ao basilisco, fazendo a morena rolar os olhos. _

_- Segure isto. - empurrou os dentes para os braços dele, que derrubou a vassoura que havia em baixo do seu braço, o transporte que usaram para chegar ali. Ficou com somente um dente na mão, sentia que devia espetar a taça, que carregava na mão esquerda._

_- Se você quiser eu posso fazer isso... - Rony disse, fitando-a com preucupação. _

_- _Eu_ vou fazer isso. - Hermione grunhiu e ele soube que não devia discutir. _

_Ela sentou-se no chão úmido e escorregadio, cruzando as pernas e pondo a taça na sua frente. Segurou o dente com duas mãos, pronta para espetá-la, mas quando ia fazer, uma voz fria e intimidadora a fez parar. _

_" Você se esconde atrás dos livros, porque sabe que não é nada"_

_- Não... - ela tentou dizer, mas estacou ao ver o feixe de lembranças passando em sua mente._

_" Ele não te quis! Ele quis a Brown" a voz desdenhou, fazendo-a dar um gritinho de terror._

_"Você sabe que não é a mais corajosa, você finge ser a mais inteligente, você sabe que ele nunca vai olhar para você!"_

_- Pare..._

_" SANGUE-RUIM, VOCÊ FOI UM FARDO PARA SEUS PAIS, OS COLOCOU EM PERIGO. SANGUE-RUIM, SEU SANGUE IMPURO COLOCA TODOS AO SEU REDOR EM PERIGO! "_

_- Não! - ela tapava os ouvidos, numa tentativa falha de não ouvir. _

_" Você abandonou sua família! Não teve capacidade de protegê-los! Esconde sua covardia, sua prepotência, atrás de livros e de falsa-inteligência! Você não é nada, nada. Somente uma SANGUE-RUIM NOJENTA. Você não vai conseguir protejer aqueles que ama, não é nem ao menos uma boa bruxa... "_

_- Pare, por favor, pare! - ela implorava, mas a voz parecia sair cada ver mais alta._

_" Ele não te quis! Ele nunca vai te querer! Nunca! Quem ia querer alguém como você?" _

_- Você consegue - Rony sussurrou em seu ouvido, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, deixando as presas da cobra no chão. - Você sabe que o que essa coisa diz não é verdade. Você consegue, Mione. Eu estou aqui... Eu sempre vou estar aqui!_

_As palavras dele pareceram despertar Hermione do transe, engolindo em seco, fincou com toda força que ainda lhe restava a presa de basilisco na horcrux, que emitiu uma espécie de grito aterrorizante ao ser partida no meio. _

_Ela olhou pálida para os restos da taça destruida, em seguida desabando nos braços do ruivo, que a abraçou._

_- Foi horrível... - a bruxa choramingou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele._

_- Eu sei. - respondeu com certa amargura - Acredite, eu sei. _

_Ele afagou seus cabelos armados com carinho, enquanto apoiava o queixo em seu ombro, permitindo-se fechar os olhos. Naquele momento, não importava a guerra, somente os dois. _

_- Rony... - chamou com a voz falhando - Se a-alguma co-coisa acontecer comigo..._

_- Nada vai acontecer com você! - cortou-a - Eu não vou deixar! Não vou! _

_- Eu sei. - ela suspirou - Mas se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo... eu te amo muito. _

_- Eu também. Você sabe disso, sabe que te amo, Mione. - respondeu, apertando o abraço como que para garantir que ela permanecia ali. _

_- Rony, precisamos ir..._

_- Mas que bela platéia nosso momento romântico teve... - debochou encarando o basilisco por cima do ombro de Hermione - Um banguelinha imbecil. _

_Outro tremor abalou a estrutura da escola, revelando a gravidade em que a batalha acima deles se encontrava. _

_- Precisamos ir! - exclamou Hermione com urgência, levantando-se em um pulo. _

_Apareceram rachaduras nas colunas que sustentavam a câmara, que pareciam que iam ceder ao peso do teto. _

_- Vamos! - ele a puxou pelo pulso, segurando em um braço as presas e no outro a vassoura Comet 360. _

_Mas ele soube, naquele momento, por mais desfavoráveis que fossem as condições em que se encontravam, que a garota na sua vassoura, que Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo irritante, era a mulher de sua vida._

_Naquele dia, no próximo e sempre. Sempre iria querer estar ao seu lado. E ela o amava na mesma intensidade. Amava e sempre amaria."_

* * *

**N/A**: Bom, esse é o último capítulo. Fiquei sem internet por muuuuuuuito tempo, por isso só postei meses depois. D:

Obrigada pra todos que mandaram reviews e me ajudaram pra caramba nessa primeira fanfic. Obrigada mesmo. *-*_  
_


End file.
